Life Of The Party
by Mac-alicious
Summary: It was funny how one night with Maya Hart could color everything that came after. / / sequel to Last One At The Party, Joshaya. Oneshot.


**A/N:** So, my ideas in the GMW realm have been slowly drifting away from Joshaya (firmly toward Lucaya, with sides of Riarkle and more recently a few little Riarlie tidbits), but I did rather enjoy writing the _Last One At The Party_ oneshot and I got a few requests to continue it. I didn't know if I would be able to, but then I heard this Shawn Mendes song and it sparked a bit of inspiration for another oneshot in this world. So, this is more in Josh's POV and it picks up during the events of _Last_ and then goes beyond to another party. (I also have another companion one shot after this in this series, so look for that). Anyway, enjoy! R &R! Thanks! ~Mac

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own GMW, or the lyrics to "Life of The Party" by Shawn Mendes.

 **Life Of The Party**

 _I love it when you just don't care,_

 _I love it when you dance like there's nobody there,_

 _So when it gets hard, don't be afraid_

 _We don't care what them people say._

 _._

 _I love it when you don't take no,_

 _I love it when you do what you want cause you just said so,_

 _Let them all go home, we out late_

 _We don't care what them people say._

 _._

 _We don't have to be ordinary,_

 _Make your best mistakes,_

 _'Cause we don't have time to be sorry_

 _So, baby, be the life of the party_

 _._

Admittedly, Josh Matthews was pretty heavy into the party scene when he first started college. He chalked it up to an overreaction to his new found freedom and the spirit of New York City. It was a habit that a lot of people his age fell into, at least, he told himself that. He didn't go around googling college party addicts or anything ridiculous like that. He wasn't looking for a PSA full of statistics he would never remember and horror stories he would never live through himself. No, he just went along with it. For the first couple years it was a game of finding the best in without actually pledging a frat, or meeting people who had a hookup off campus. Then, when he moved into his apartment, if he wasn't at another party, then he was throwing one of his own. But he was responsible enough—a symptom of having parents who already raised two boys through this and Cory Matthews as, possibly, the most influential big brother to ever exist—and when he saw his grades starting to suffer, he reigned it in. Still, he was a social person. He liked walking across campus and being able to shoot smiles and casual hellos to people he couldn't claim to really know anything about, but had discussed football with over mediocre beers one night or danced with for a few songs before her friends dragged her to another party. It was the illusion of friendship, the illusion of connection, but it would suffice. It would carry him through. It was his way of getting by and he had been moderately content, which was better than not at all.

But, oh, he was not ready to be shown another way.

The truth was, Josh could have spent the rest of his college career following the same uninspired routine. _Would_ have, without a doubt. He had never had a reason to want anything else. Sure, when he had a degree in his hand and a career imminent, he would have adjusted, but he wasn't at that point in his plan yet. One random Saturday night, his roommate had strong armed him into playing House Mom and everything had changed when a certain blonde haired anomaly walked into his apartment.

It was funny how one night with Maya Hart could color everything that came after.

Josh had been absently clearing abandoned cups, cans and bottles when he had spotted Maya by his records. No, that was wrong. He had been sort of cleaning, but when he saw her, he had no idea it was Maya. All he saw was a pair of gorgeous toned legs, and the sexy cocked hip of a girl seemingly fascinated by his music collection. He had wanted to know more. It wasn't until he started to approach her that he got a glimpse of her face and realized it was none other than the girl of his most secret daydreams. He had always been fascinated by Maya, even when he had to fend her off with his best intentions. He had never understood how a girl could be simultaneously timid and insecure, and the bravest, reckless force he had ever encountered. She was a beautiful mess of contradictions and the very thought of her struck him deep in his chest. She had always been able to see straight through him. All he wanted was a _peek_ inside her head. It had never occurred to look for her, but somehow it seemed right that he found her there.

Any plan he might have had for how to handle the situation was shot to hell at the sound of his name on her tongue. Any resolve he might have had left over from the time when he had to keep her at bay, lest he see her as anything other than a little girl who was his niece's best friend, crumbled. Something told him he wasn't the only person to fall so immediately and completely under Maya Hart's spell nor would he be the last. Something also told him that she was oblivious to the effect she must have on every guy in a ten mile radius, which only made the situation more dire. She hadn't noticed all the eyes on her, maybe never would have, but Josh knew they were there because he was equally affected. Inviting her back to his room had been spontaneous, and he had the most innocent of intentions. Actually, his only intention was to hide her away, so he could have her all to himself, before someone else realized what he already knew: that she was a shining, gorgeous example of perfection in imperfection.

He hadn't expected what followed. Honestly, he hadn't expected to see Maya outside of a Cory and Topanga family function. Those girls, from the first college party Maya had crashed, had scolded Josh into believing that Maya joining him at NYU would be this transcendental thing, but before this moment, it just hadn't. He was almost done with his degree program and she was barely getting started on her general education. Their opportunities for crossover were limited, if not nonexistent. Their best chances to run into each other were holidays, his family functions, and other special occasions. So, the fact that she walked into _his_ party, by accident and mutual acquaintance, was already something of a miracle in terms of predictability. After that, there was really no use in trying to guess where things were going to lead next.

Maya had drawn him in from the start. Even though she probably wouldn't agree, he had followed her lead every step of the way. If he had let himself set the stage, things would have escalated much quicker, because his willpower around her was _lacking._ He remembered the way she had become unhinged around him in the early days, and that was exactly the way he felt at that moment when he saw her in his room in the flesh instead of in a fantasy he hadn't been able to admit to until right then. Fortunately, it was a feeling he was able to internalize. On the surface, he was his usual, casual self. On the inside, he was bouncing around with untapped enthusiasm. If he had let that part of himself out, he would have kissed her right there, as she held the picture that looked like a picture of him and Riley, but was really the single reminder he allowed himself of this girl right in front of him. He would have gathered her up, pressed her into his dresser for leverage, and molded her body into his. As delicious as that would have been, granted she didn't slap him for being too forward in that scenario, he had held back, waited to see what she had up her sleeve. Knowing her, and knowing the way she knew him, he knew it would be something spectacular.

So, Josh had been the one to suggest the mp3 player and to curl them up together on his bed, but once the spell was spun, Maya was the one who dropped her lips to his. All it had taken was one tentative kiss and he was broken. She had him. She possessed him, and he found himself clinging to her small frame with desperation. She had single-handedly ruined him. It was the first party he hadn't spent at the party, and now nothing was a party without her. Everything depended on her presence. It was unsettling how easily she had crawled under his skin and made herself at home. More so, because he knew she liked him, maybe quite a lot, but he wasn't sure it ran as deep for her as it did for him.

When the night was over, and he had walked Maya to the door, she had seemed happy, or at least content. She was smiling as she leaned casually in the doorway and reminded him that he had her number. Josh had been right there with her, dazed and sort of deliriously happy, but it wasn't seconds after the door closed behind her that he started to second guess himself. Yes, she had made him swear there would be a next time, but that hardly made anything clear. Did she want it to be casual? Did she want it to be more serious the second time around? Did she only mean the part where they listened to music and hung out? How was he supposed to know? They had only kissed—and kissed and _kissed_. They hadn't talked about it. In the moment, he didn't think they needed to, although that might have been connected to the fact that their lips, tongues and mouths were a little busy doing other things. It also had, at least a little, something to do with the fact that he wasn't exactly a man of many words. His older brothers had sort of cornered the market on that trait—teaching and politics, it was surprising that there were any words left for the rest of them. At least that was true when it came to what was spoken out loud. In his head, words seeped out of every crevice until he was practically drowning in them and desperately picking through them to connect one thought to the other. The one exception, a pretty hefty one, was when he was discussing all that random nonsense with Maya while they listened to his playlist. That had only worked because he seemed to have her rapt attention and she didn't seem to mind him rambling off every thought that entered his mind. It wouldn't have worked for the important things they probably should have discussed. As soon as she was out of his sight, he was lost in doubt. He couldn't trust his own judgment. He needed a second opinion.

In the past, Josh had usually gone to Cory with problems like this. Cory always had some gem of wisdom wrapped up in his advice, and talking it through was worth it even if sometimes it came with a history lesson. This time, he wasn't sure that was his best option. If he told Cory what had happened, Cory would tell Shawn, and, knowing how much Shawn cared for Maya, Josh might as well have signed his own death warrant right then and there. Besides, he needed someone with insight on Maya. Who better than the blonde's best friend? He just had to figure out how to broach the subject.

"So something happened the other night..." Josh said when he got Riley onto a Skype call. It wasn't his best work, but it was a start—or it would have been if Riley hadn't snorted, amused, and interrupted.

"You mean how you ditched your own party to make out with my best friend? _That_ something?" Riley raised an eyebrow and smirked at him. That smirk was a sigh of Maya's influence on his niece. It meant he had probably made the best and worst decision when he chose to talk to her.

"You know?" Josh gulped.

"Oh, _everyone_ knows," Riley replied. "The only reason you haven't gotten death threats is because you're family. But believe me, my Dad and Shawn have a few choice words for you. I'd tell you myself, but at least half of them are words I chose not to filthy my mouth with."

"That's... _good to know_ ," Josh ran a hand over his face. He should have known this would be the outcome. Nothing stayed a secret in his family.

"Cherish the Matthews name like a Get Out of Jail Free Card," Riley added.

"How did—" Josh broke off before he could finish the stupid question he would have already known the answer to if he wasn't a giant idiot. The effect one adorably devious girl had on him was ridiculous.

"Do you think anything happens in my best friend's life that I don't know about?" Riley asked, eyebrow crooked up again. "She called me before her feet hit the pavement on her way home. Woke me _and_ my roommate up with her lapse of judgment regarding the time difference, but once she reassured me that, no, no one had died and it wasn't _that_ kind of emergency. I got quite the earful of details I never wanted to hear about _my uncle._ "

"What did she say?" Josh tried to sound casual, but his voice had taken on this echo of desperation that he couldn't shake. It was like an aftertaste: no matter how good it was at the start, that fouled it up when it hit his tongue.

Riley laughed. It was a little disheartening how immediate that reaction was, but it did come from Riley so it was still basically good-natured.

"Why are you laughing?" Josh groaned adjusted his beanie. He wished he could pull the fabric all the way down to cover his face and hide his embarrassment.

"You might be my favorite uncle—if you manage to not entirely botch this thing with Maya up—but you _must_ be joking if you think I would tell you something my best friend told me in confidence," Riley said. Her eyes turned skyward and she nodded slightly to herself as she continued, "I _may_ have told my mom and she _may_ have let it slip to my dad, and he _may_ have told _everyone_ , but _you_ are not going to get a single word out of me!"

"Riley, your track record with secrets is abysmal," Josh said. He waved a hand at her through the screen. "Case and point. You're already blabbed to everyone else. You don't think I could persuade you to spill your guts?"

"You'll have to talk to Maya if you want to know anything else," Riley crossed her arms over her chest and averted her eyes from her web cam, lest she be drawn into temptation.

"You can't hold out forever," Josh said. He kept his eyes trained forward, waiting for her to break.

"That's the brilliant thing about you being in New York and me being in California, and this conversation happening over a video call," Riley said, wiggling along with the inflection of her words and still avoiding eye contact. "You can't tickle things out of me like you used to and I can just hit end call and go on my merry way—"

"Riley—" Josh barely got her name out before her eyes dropped to meet his and that was all it took for her resolve to crumble before him.

"Maya loves you. I gotta go. Bye." The words came out as one long stream before she dived forward and the screen went black.

Josh was still staring, wide eyed and speechless at his blank screen when Riley called back seconds later. Josh barely noticed reaching forward to accept the video chat request, or how his niece's face filled up the screen once again, this time with a sheepish grin stretched between her ears.

" _Hi_ ," Riley drew out the single syllable until it seemed to have a thousand I's. "Okay, so I said love and with time to think on that choice of words, I came to the conclusion that...love might be _too_ strong of a word," Riley bared her teeth as she crinkled her nose. It was part cringe, part he didn't know what, but it fell away before Josh could respond and she rambled even further. "But she's over the moon. I mean, straight up giddy. When has Maya ever been _giddy_? I know _I've_ never seen it, not like this, _never_ like this. But it's been two days and you haven't called her. If she doesn't hear from you soon, _I'll_ never hear the end of it. So, call her you doofus. Don't over think it. She likes you as much as you like her."

"I never said I—" Josh found his tongue in time for Riley to roll her eyes and cut him off.

" _Puh-lease_ ," Riley shook her head at him, bemused disapproval written all over her face. "Those games don't work on me, honey. I am the daughter of Cory and Topanga Matthews. I know love when I see it." Riley winced and was quick to correct herself yet again. "I know _very strong_ like when I see it."

Josh opened his mouth, but wasn't fast enough.

"Infatuation!" Riley burst out. "That's a better word. Gosh, I can get so spacey when I'm overexcited. Also, I'm not a walking thesaurus like Farkle. Did you know he used to be able to recall long lists of obscure synonyms, alphabetically, on command? I suppose he probably still can, I wouldn't know; the novelty of prompting him to it wore off after about five minutes. It's really not all that surprising. His special, non creative talent was reciting prime numbers—"

"Riley," Josh cut in this time. "This conversation is about Maya, not your boyfriend."

Riley sputtered and chuckled nervously. "Farkle is _not_ my boyfriend. He's not—we're not—it's not _like_ that with us. Besides, we've talked about how long distance relationships are a difficult undertaking. He told me some statistics that were just—they were dismal, okay? Like real doomsday stuff. It was almost enough to suck the hope right out of me. _ME_. And I'm like a human sized hope production factory. The plan has always been to return to New York after college. That would be a far more optimal time if anything were to happen between us and—"

Josh raised an eyebrow.

"— _and_ this conversation is about you and Maya," Riley scoffed. "Get it together Uncle Josh. Stop trying to change the subject."

"So, you think I should call her?" Josh asked as if the point hadn't been made repeatedly in the middle of all the fluff and Riley-isms he had to sort through.

"Oh lord, you're hopeless," Riley's eye roll was so dramatic, it was hard to believe it didn't spin her head around with them. "Sometimes I wonder if they were lying about you being the older one. You're the adult here."

"I hate to break it to you, Riley, but you're an adult now too," Josh said.

"Yes, but you're the adultier adult," Riley said. "You've had three years on us to get this whole adult thing down pat. You're making me _real_ nervous about my future. Life is tough enough as it is; I don't want to get three years down the line and still have nothing figured out. Tell me that's not going to happen, Uncle Josh."

"I'm sure you'll be fine, Riley. I'm probably a special case of incompetency," Josh pulled off his beanie and ran his hand through his hair, a nervous habit he couldn't break himself of, even if he had three years and counting of being an adult.

"Alright, alright, since you're begging, I'll walk you through it step by step," Riley said and Josh would have laughed if he wasn't completely stressed out over this. Riley's expression turned serious and she went on. "Okay, one, pick up your phone. Pick it up." Riley blinked at him and gestured wildly. "Seriously, pick it up. I want to see you do it."

Josh startled as her volume kicked up, but he scrambled to grab his phone as she commanded. He was being bossed around by his niece. If he didn't feel like such a mess, he might have been mortified. Fortunately, or _unfortunately_ depending on the perspective, he had already met his quota on that particular emotion for the day.

"Not so hard, was it?" Riley continued once he had his phone in hand. "Two, dial Maya's number."

Josh hesitated with his finger hovering over his phone screen. He swallowed thickly and, when he couldn't seem to get his hand to cooperate, he wondered if his brain had suffered a short circuit.

" _Do it_ ," Riley insisted. "I'll give it to you number by number if I have to—"

"I have her number," Josh replied. He took a deep breath as he searched through his contacts for Maya's name. "I'll do it, calm down."

"Have you met me? This _is_ calm." Riley rolled her eyes. How she wasn't dizzy by now from that, he didn't know.

Josh threw his last hesitations aside and hit send on the call. He put the phone to his ear. "It's ringing."

"Finally, step three, you're gonna have to do on your own, because if Maya knew I told you even half of the things I told you, she would find her way to California to murder me slowly, or not talk to me for a day, which is basically the same thing, so...Talk to Maya, but more importantly, listen to Maya—because if you hurt her, I will have to hurt you, family or not, it's in the fine print of our unspoken friendship agreement. Anyway, I gotta go. Good luck!"

Riley waved enthusiastically before she ended the video call and his screen went black again. Her disappearance was right on time with Maya answering his call. While talking to Riley hadn't exactly boosted his confidence any, she took what little he did have when she left him alone with his phone. So, as soon as he heard Maya's voice, he spent a few moments stuttering foolish nonsense until Maya laughed, the sound calming in it's carefree illusion.

"It's good to hear from you, Josh," Maya said, once her breathy laugh faded. "Even if I couldn't understand a single word you just said, I like hearing you say it."

"See, I want to be good at this. Smooth. The sophisticated older guy who knows his way around talking to a beautiful girl, but I'm just _not_. Here I am, worse than a bumbling teenager," Josh frowned and rubbed a hand over his face. His one consolation was that Maya couldn't see him as well as hear him.

"And you had your work cut out for you as it was," Maya clucked her tongue. "The teenage boys I grew up with were Farkle and Lucas. Those two boys?" Maya whistled sharply. "They could be quite... _verbose_ , when they wanted to be."

"If you're trying to make me feel worse, joke's on you," Josh replied with a light chuckle. "I've already hit rock bottom."

"I doubt that," Maya said. "Gibberish is still a step up from two days of silence."

"I see how it is," Josh said. "See the thing is, I wanted to prepare. Avoid the problem I just had, but Riley made me call—"

"Oh, _Riley_ made you call, huh?"

Josh cringed and wanted to slap himself. He wasn't supposed to say that. He was a train wreck. "What I mean to say is, Riley made me realize that I needed to call—"

"Uh huh."

"—that I _wanted_ to call," Josh corrected. He was going to have to borrow his brother's shovel shirt because he was digging himself a hole. "Once again, I readily admit I am not good at this. Please keep that in mind."

"Noted," Maya said. "Do you want to continue? Or should I take over?"

"I just have one last thing to say to amend the mess I made," Josh said.

"You're brave. That's admirable," Maya replied. "Go on."

"The truth is, I think I wanted to call you the second you walked out my door, but I was, I don't know, _worried_ that you might not want me to," Josh explained. "That night was _something else_ , at least for me, and I didn't want to make it something it wasn't if you didn't feel the same."

"You actually think I would have let any of that happen if I didn't feel the same?" Maya asked.

"Well, you have to admit, you were far more transparent about how you felt when you were younger," Josh said. "I almost miss it."

Maya snickered softly. "No you don't."

"I said _almost_."

"This conversation notwithstanding, you're not exactly Mr. Open and Unguarded either," Maya said. "You say I had you figured out and maybe that's true for everything except when it comes to what you think about me—because I never would have seen that kiss coming. I may have initiated it, but you kissed me like you had wanted to as long as I had."

"That's not inaccurate," Josh said. "Gorgeous girl who claimed to want me something fierce, who wouldn't want that? There were _limitations_."

Maya was silent for a long span of moments before she whispered, "Maybe you're not so bad at this after all."

"Maya, I like you," Josh said. "I like the girl who never took no for an answer—thank God. I like the girl who would rather talk about music and life for hours instead of partying. I like the girl who can forgive me for being an idiot."

"You're not an idiot, Josh," Maya said. "You're a Matthews. There's something in your genes that favors adorably ridiculous impulses. I'm well acquainted with this affliction."

"Really?"

"I'm actually quite skilled in handling such situations. It comes with the territory when you're an honorary part of the family," Maya said. "It's no surprise that I'm something of an expert after all these years with Riley. I would have put it on my college apps if I thought it would have given me an edge."

She was trying to make him laugh and it was comforting. What really mattered was that she wasn't laughing _at him,_ which was honestly one of his bigger fears. It was what had kept him from dialing her number before Riley's encouragement. Maya was being genuine and open with him and it made it okay for him to be the same with her. It was something he hadn't had the privilege of having with any other girl who had stepped into his life. He rather liked it.

"It's certainly applicable," Josh said. "Although, I may be bias."

Maya laughed and it was a light, breathy sound. It was a shame that they had a phone between them. It made him want to be beside her so he could see the pleasure light up her face. He wanted to see her eyes brighten with it. He wanted to witness her smile rather than just hear the traces of it in her voice. The point was he wanted her there, beside him, where he could have her in reach, where he could see her and touch her and experience every part of her. Two days, and he had been missing her since she left his sight. She was going to be the end of him, and he welcomed it.

"You want to help me make a career of it?" Maya joked.

"It would be my pleasure," Josh said. "Are you available to start this weekend?"

Maya was quiet for a moment, perhaps responding to how his word choice had humor in it but it was delivered with a serious tone. Then she matched his tone. "That depends. What do you have in mind?"

"My roommate is throwing a party," Josh said.

"Another party, huh?" Maya replied. "Quick, explain yourself before I get the wrong idea about you and the people you affiliate with."

"It's his brother's birthday," Josh got straight to the point. "And I would blow it off and take you on a proper date if I hadn't already committed to it. It's going to be a smaller thing than the last one you came to, more exclusive. Honestly, I'm gonna have to pull some strings to even get you in."

Maya laughed again and it pulled at something in his chest. "Well, two social events in half as many weeks. Riley is gonna be so proud of me."

"So, that's a yes?"

"Of course it's a yes," Maya said. "I made you swear that there would be a next time. I'm not gonna turn you down because I would rather have you to myself. That would be foolish."

"Okay," Josh smiled.

"Besides, I can use this opportunity to tempt you into promising me a chance to get you alone," Maya added. "Win, win, am I right?"

"I'm certainly never gonna tell you no," josh said. Never again was he going to tell her no, even if a few years ago he had trained himself to only say that. He was done pushing her away. He had to be. He had already felt what it was like to be close to her; there was no going back. "I'll see you Saturday."

"Saturday," Maya agreed and there wasn't a single word form her lips that he didn't want to eat right up.

There was less than a week between the phone call and when he would actually see Maya again, but it still felt like an eternity to Josh. And so many things could happen in an eternity. She could meet and fall in love with someone else, run away into the proverbial sunset, get married, pop out a few dozen beautiful blonde babies and forget all about Josh, that guy who she made out with once and who happened to be her best friend's uncle. It wasn't _likely,_ but it was possible. It was strange, this sensation that settled right in the pit of his stomach. It was a desperate thirst; like a man lost in the desert, mouth dry and body aching for even a _taste_ of the clear cool water it needed so vitally. In the past few years, he had seen Maya so seldom that this should have been an easy experience, something he was used to, but it wasn't. It was different now that her presence meant something, meant _more_. He was always glad to see her, but never like this. Before, he might as well have been indifferent for how much he depended upon her showing up now. She had him distracted and dazed, even when she wasn't there. He could only imagine the state he would find himself in once he had her in his apartment again.

The night of the party, Josh's eyes were glued to his front door. His roommate had put a drink in his hand and people had tried to tempt him into committing to the festivities, but he couldn't look away from the entryway. He was waiting. He would have his fun, but not until he saw _her_ walking through his door. It was stupid, letting himself get in this deep, this quickly, but it was too late. This was where he was. The only option was to see how it played out. Until then, he was watching and waiting, because that was what he did now. There was a moment of weakness in the middle of it all, when he thought she might have stood him up. For a few brief seconds, he was completely convinced that was what was happening. He was panicking—not because she was late, she wasn't, not in the slightest, or at least she was still in the fashionably tardy range, perfectly acceptable. It was because she wasn't there yet and he wanted her to be, that was all. Luckily enough, he was able to recognize what a fool he was being and reassure himself that she would be there. Even if nothing turned out the way he expected between them, Maya wasn't the type to go back on her word. And she didn't.

Josh was trying to look casual as he paced past the door, yet again, and failing catastrophically. Aware of how awkward he must look, he tried instead to lean against the wall beside the door and that's where he was when Maya arrived. She looked even more enticing than she did the last time he saw her. Her hair fell wild and free about her shoulders and in a veil over her face as she peeked into the apartment before entering completely. She wore a simple, flowy dress this time and when Josh's eyes trailed down to her legs, he lost his footing and nearly slid right to the floor. He barely caught himself, playing it off with a small stumble, but not smoothly enough for Maya not to notice. She bit her lip to hold back a laugh and Josh squeezed his eyes closed as he tried to regain some of his composure. He took a deep breath and walked over to meet her.

"Maya, you made it," Josh said.

"Of course, I did," Maya took another step forward to meet him. "Did you think I wouldn't show?"

"Not for a second," Josh coughed as he rushed out the words.

"You're lying," Maya was smirking, but she leaned up to kiss his cheek as she passed by him.

Josh pivoted to keep her in his sights. She turned to face him, walking backwards now into the party. He followed after her without hesitation. This was the way of things now. She made him feel like a teenager again, like he was the kid in this, the inexperienced clumsy one who was always going to straddle the line between embarrassment and nervousness. It wasn't surprising that she made him feel that way. It was _surprising_ that he didn't care at all that she made him feel that way.

"Do you greet all you guests at the door?" Maya asked, that smirk still ever present.

"You know I don't," Josh said.

"So, I'm special?" Maya tilted her head and batted her eyes at him.

"You're gonna make me say it?" Josh said. He waved a hand vaguely back toward the door. "After that little bumbling display, you're still gonna make me say it?"

"Oh, I would love it if you did," Maya said.

"Fine," Josh replied. "I've spent the last _hour_ , probably, pacing back and forth past that door waiting for a glimpse of you. I've completely neglected my guests. And," he raised up the bottle he held, "this beer is entirely undrinkable now, because I've been carrying it around for so long, like it's just for show. So, yes, you're special. Are you happy?"

"More than," Maya pushed her hair back and smiled at him. "I was only looking for a simple yes, but all of that, that's like icing on the most delicious cake ever baked."

"You're gonna kill me," Josh mumbled as he shook his head. He ran the back of the hand that held his beer over his forehead.

"Hopefully not," Maya stopped her backward moment and let Josh catch up to her. She twisted to stand next to him, facing the room, and linked her arm through his. "You haven't introduced me to your friends yet."

"Maybe after then," Josh said.

"Anything is possible," Maya nodded, drawing a small laugh from him.

"Josh!" came a voice from the small group of people congregated in the middle of the room, and two figures emerged to approach them. The first person, the one who had spoken, came over and clapped Josh on the back. "Finally you rejoin the land of the partying. What did you bring us?"

"My roommate, Hudson," Josh gestured to the first person, who now had his arm slung over Josh's shoulders. Then he pointed to the second, quiet person. "And his brother, the birthday boy, Taylor."

"You know, I'm older than you. I wish you would quit calling me boy," Taylor replied, frowning slightly at Josh.

"Should we call you the birthday man?" Hudson asked. "It doesn't have the same ring to it."

"You could just call me Taylor, _baby brother_ ," Taylor said.

"That's it," Hudson threw up his hands and on the way back down nudged Josh. "That's the last time my friends and I throw you a birthday party. Next time we'll keep our hospitality and good will to ourselves."

Taylor rolled his eyes. "Let's not pretend that this party wasn't just an excuse for you to get wasted and for Josh to invite over his lady friend. Speaking of..."

"Hi," Maya raised a hand in a wave. With her eyes pointedly focused on Josh, she added, "Josh's lady friend here."

Josh slapped a hand over his face and tried to salvage this moment. "Guys, this is Maya Hart, not my _lady friend_."

Maya's jaw dropped in an exaggerated manner. "Do you mean to tell me you have some _other_ lady friend coming?"

She was teasing him and he knew it, but it didn't stop him from stuttering out nonsense in response.

Hudson snorted. "Get a hold of yourself, buddy."

"Yeah, _buddy_ ," Maya said. With her arm still wrapped around his, she reached in and pinched his side. "Get a hold of yourself."

Josh jerked away from her fingers, but her arm in his didn't allow him to escape very far. Maya laughed, loud and clear, her head tossed back with the fullness of it. He had been right; witnessing her laugh was far more satisfying than just hearing it through the phone. Everything about her was better in person, if he was being honest with himself. He wanted to always do away with any barriers between them. That was, if she allowed him to survive the night. She _had_ waited until he had introduced her to some of his friends. Now he needed to whisk her away where his friends wouldn't be able to provide her with further ammo to use against him.

"I'd rather get a hold of you," Josh replied.

"Oh we're getting flirty now, are we?" Maya raised an eyebrow.

"Why not?" Josh shrugged. "Will you dance with me, Maya?" It's something we didn't get to do last week when we skipped out on the party."

"How can I say no when you put it so logically?" Maya said. "Let's go. There are like three people dancing, but we'll make it work."

Maya said a quick goodbye to his friends and led him out to the makeshift dance floor. She was in charge once again, even though he was the one to make the request. He was going to get used to this dynamic. She was pleasantly surprised when he twirled her around instead of grinding on her as most of the other guys—and there were more than three, despite her exaggeration, even though it wasn't quite as crowded as last week's party—were doing with their dates. While he would have been more than happy to get her all pressed up against him like that, he didn't want her to think that was all he was looking for from her. Besides, as amazing as that would have felt, he actually rather enjoyed the way she laughed and brightened with joy as he spun her around swing dance style in time with the upbeat club track. Some of the people around them gave them odd looks, but, god, Maya was happy and he was the cause of that. So, he couldn't bring himself to care if these people, some his friends, some friendly acquaintances, found him strange for being ridiculous and giddy with this girl who filled him up with something that could be described as nothing short of magical. They twisted around to quite a few songs before they were out of breath and ready for a break.

Maya was laughing in between deep breaths and she slumped against Josh's chest. He wrapped his arms loosely around her to keep her there. He was smiling, without hesitation, he could feel it in the pleasant ache in his cheeks. It was a smile that wasn't likely to go away as long as he had Maya in is arms. When his breathing and heart rate had seemed to return to something of a normal rate, he looked down at Maya and swept aside some of the hair that had fallen over her face.

"Do you want something to drink?" Josh asked.

"I would be fine with just water," Maya said. "I'm pretty high on life at the moment. I don't want to tempt fate. I will have to make it home at some point."

"Water it is," Josh said. He released his hold on her, but took her hand in his as he stepped back. He led her away from the other dancers and to one of the empty seats lining the room. "You can wait her while I go grab out drinks."

Maya plopped down on the chair, but glanced around a little more reluctantly. She smiled, a little lopsided, as she looked up at him. "Hurry back, will ya? You only introduced me to two people. I don't want to feel like a wallflower."

"I should run, yes?" Josh said as he backed away. "It'll be two minutes. Three if there's as many people in my kitchen as I expect."

Maya's smile twisted further upward. "I'm timing you."

"Right, I better pick up the pace then," Josh pivoted on his heel and moved rather quickly on his way to the kitchen.

The room was a little crowded when he walked in. Most people were congregated near where the hard liquor had been left out, so Josh was able to slip through to the refrigerator with ease. He plucked another beer from one of the shelves for himself and found one of the water bottles that had been shoved into the back, for Maya. After acquiring the drinks, he was ready to return to her side for the rest of the night. If his friends wouldn't have given him so much flack for backing out on them, Josh would have taken Maya out on a real date. It was what he wanted to do, but with his school and work schedule he was only really available that Saturday night. And there was no way he was waiting more than a week to see her again. He was going to make the most of this party; he _would_ , because she was there with him, and _only_ because she was there with him.

Josh had her in his sights and was ready to head straight for her when he was interrupted.

"Whoa there, Matthews," a hand shot out in front of him and then its owner slid in front of him to block his path.

"Toby," Josh said shortly and breathed out roughly. He may have been generous when he told Maya this guy was his friend. He mostly put up with Toby because he was Hudson's friend from way back. Now he just wanted to get past him as quickly as possible. "Are you enjoying yourself tonight, man?"

"Sure, sure," Toby nodded, and took a gulp off of the cup in his hand. Then he moved so he stood next to Josh, facing the room. "You?"

"I can't complain," Josh said.

"So, that's the one, huh?" Toby replied, his head inclined toward where Maya sat.

"I have one chatty roommate," Josh said more to himself than Toby. He took a pull off his beer to get through this conversation.

"Good news travels fast. Also you've been dancing with her for an hour, so not hard to draw conclusions," Toby said with a shrug. "How did you two meet?"

"Maya? I've known her for years," Josh said, keeping his focus on watching her and hoping Toby would take the hint that his interest lay elsewhere, "but I have your girlfriend to thank for our reunion."

"Is that right?"

"Lauren invited her to the party last week," Josh said.

"You mean the one you ditched out on," Toby replied and pointed toward Maya, "with _the girl_."

"The very one," Josh grit his teeth, certain that this could go downhill fast.

Toby shook his head. "Don't you think she's a little young for you, buddy?"

"Not at all," Josh said. "And _Lauren_ is the same age as Maya."

"Yeah, but Lauren is _Lauren._ She's... _beyond_ her years," Toby mimed an exaggerated and tasteless outline of his girlfriend's body. "Yours is—she's a baby," he nodded toward the water bottle in Josh's hand. "She doesn't even drink. Which means she's probably not up for a good time—"

Josh turned abruptly, moving himself into Toby's personal space and silencing whatever offensive comment might have spilled out next. His voice was low and measured when he spoke. He made sure Toby heard the potential aggression brewing beneath his words.

"So we're clear, last week I had a better time with Maya and a pair of headphones than I've had at any other point in my life. And just because you and _your girl_ can't have fun without violating someone else's furniture, doesn't mean it's the same for the rest of us," Josh seethed, "but by all means, _keep talking_ and I won't hesitate to throw you out of my apartment."

Toby cleared his throat and backed up a step. "I'm gonna go find Lauren."

"Good idea," Josh replied.

"I'll see you around, Matthews," Toby gave a sort salute as he walked away.

"Hopefully not," Josh muttered under his breath and took a long gulp off his beer before he started for Maya again.

Maya smiled up at him as he rejoined her, sitting down on the arm of the plush chair she lounged on.

"One water, as requested, for Miss Hart," Josh said as he handed her the drink.

"Why thank you, Mr. Matthews," Maya crinkled her nose as soon as she said it. "Yeah, I'm not going to call you that ever again. I say Mr. Matthews and I expect to see your brother and a chalkboard. Best not to conjure that image."

"Probably not," Josh agreed. He swirled around what was left of his beer and smiled around the rim as he drank it down.

Maya cracked open her water bottle and took a quick sip before replacing the cap and setting aside the bottle. "I saw you talking to someone over there. Another one of your friends?"

"That was Toby, you know, Lauren's boyfriend," Josh said.

Maya shifted in her seat to lean toward Josh, propping her arm on his leg and then her chin upon her arm. "He and I have a mutual—let's say _friend_. You should have brought him over to introduce me. God knows Lauren never will."

"I would have," Josh instinctively let a hand fall to play with Maya's hair, as she had put it in his reach, "but Toby is a—let's say _asshole_."

Maya chuckled and it vibrated through his leg, because he had removed the buffer of her arm and rested her cheek right against his leg while his fingers twisted in her hair. "Well in that case..."

"You're more than happy to spend the rest of the evening with just me?" Josh filled in for her. "All you had to do was ask."

"As lovely as that sounds, I don't have the luxury of inviting you to spend time with my friends—because they all left me for other states _and_ because they all already know you—so you're not going to get out of letting me meet yours," Maya said.

"Believe me, I'm the one hanging out with these people all the time," Josh said. "You would _not_ be missing out."

"Humor me?" Maya tilted her face up to meet his eyes and contorted her features into a pouty expression.

"Remember that you get what you ask for," Josh breathed out.

"I will keep that in mind," Maya said as she popped up onto her feet. She offered her hand out to Josh. "Let's mingle."

"Here we go," Josh took her hand and slid from the chair arm. He was once again ready to follow her anywhere.

Josh was determined to enjoy his time with Maya, despite the damper the people he deemed friends seemed to intend to put on his night. Maya had dragged him over to talk to Lauren and Toby, interrupting the latter's descent into PDA. Maya and Lauren got along well enough, chatting about the last week in the class they shared, but the remaining tension between Josh and Toby was tangible. Maya seemed to pick up on that and that conversation was thankfully brief. As Maya made him make the rounds around the party, they came across a couple girls that Josh had had mild flirtations with before Maya had walked back into his life and shoved aside everything that had been there before. When he introduced Maya, presenting her with his arm around her waist and her cuddled to his side, they received a few narrowed eyed glares on top of the phony enthusiasm and too wide smiles they showered over Maya. The girls were nice enough, but there was an undercurrent to everything they said. Maya didn't seem to notice, or maybe she was hyper aware of what she had walked into, because she just nestled in closer to Josh and kept talking away as if all was normal. Knowing what he did about her, it was most likely Maya knew exactly what she was doing. She played the part of friendly party guest, but with a pointed stare and a soft hand on his chest, she staked her claim on him. He wasn't going to dispute it. So, the mingling didn't have the intended effect, but Josh had his fun in the moments between.

Anytime they passed through the dance area, Maya would shimmy against him and tempt him to dance for a few moments. A few times he caught her mouthing along with the lyrics of songs she claimed to out and out loathe in their musically oriented conversation from last week. He could imagine her doing the same while bouncing around his niece's room because this particular cycle of songs was right up Riley's alley of favorite things. If Maya was comfortable being as open with him as she was with her best friend, then he didn't want to ruin this thing by calling her out on it. He kept it to himself. Still, he almost wanted to swap out this playlist with something with more weight from his record collection and probably would have if this wasn't a party in honor of the birth of Taylor, who despite being older couldn't bear anything recorded before the early two thousands. Really, what Josh wanted was more time to discover these little things about Maya he had never thought to look for before. Things like how she lost it when people dropped accidental puns into causal conversation. He had to escort Maya away to catch her breath after a girl claimed she had tried a new smoothie recipe but that the banana in it wasn't appealing. Also, Maya could turn absolutely anything into an innuendo. She had done so for ten straight minutes through a conversation with one of Josh's classmates. It had left Josh red faced and fighting off laughter while his friend was completely oblivious to what was happening. These were the things he wanted to know about Maya, and he hoped she gave him a chance to learn them after how the night was progressing.

Something told him he would rather spend a night like this amongst her friends. Even though, the last time he saw all of them, he had seen them as kids, he felt that would be the one way to see all of Maya in her full glory. Also, as it turned out, most of the people he associated with in his social circle were pretty awful. How it had taken him so long to realize it, he didn't know, but it was clear now. Anyone who could look at Maya and not see someone worth knowing was no one Josh wanted to be around—at least, not anymore. She had upturned his life. He was going to be all the better for it.

Sooner than he would have liked, the night drew to a close. His party guests found their ways home, or, at least, out of his. Eventually it was just Josh and Maya in the apartment—for a few minutes while Hudson walked his brother down to his cab. The party music had been shut off and the apartment was quiet of anything but the drink and clash of Josh gathering up empty bottles, cans and cups into a garbage bag. He was in the kitchen trying to put away what was left of their liquor stash, when a slow, nostalgic melody started up from the living room. He dropped what he was doing and went back out there. Maya was hovering beside his record player, where she had put on one of his favorite old songs. She was dancing with herself to the gentle music, her body leisurely winding and dipping, as she didn't just mouth along, but _sang_ along, her voice haunting and beautiful as it carried each word to him. She had her back to him, so he couldn't resist sliding in behind her. He wrapped his arms around her middle and drew her to him, letting his body match her movement. Maya released a soft sigh that stopped her mid lyric and she relaxed against him. They danced like that for a few moments before she rocked her head back to look at him.

"Your friends don't like me," Maya said. She reached one hand up and ran it over his hair.

"That's not true," Josh replied. "Hudson had nothing but good things to say about you."

"Exception," Maya said. "Everyone else though..."

"There's no accounting for taste," Josh said, soft and right into her ear.

"I'm serious, Josh," Maya breathed, although it was hard to take anything seriously when she was pressed against him and her voice took on that kind of lilt. He did try though.

"There's a good chance I don't really like many of my so called friends either," Josh said. "I may just call them friends because it's easier to call them that than 'people I only invite around because they have a decent alcohol tolerance and once helped me win an impromptu beer pong tournament' or 'those guys from my classes that are welcome because they'll pitch in for beer and pizza' _or_ 'those girls I used to look at before I knew something so much better was gonna come back into my life.'"

"You're exaggerating," Maya twisted out of his arms to face him.

"Which part?" Josh immediately wrapped his arms around her again and pulled her back against him, this time chest to chest. "Because I am not exaggerating in the slightest when I say that what they think of you has literally no effect on me whatsoever."

"Really?"

"Really."

" _Really_ really?"

" _Yes_. Really really," Josh shook his head with a small laugh. "Don't you get it, Maya? You're the only thing that kept me at this party. You think I didn't see the way they looked at you? I saw it. If you had gotten fed up with it, I would have said something or I would have walked right out of here with you. But you didn't. My favorite part of the night was watching how, no matter what anyone said or how they acted, you stayed one hundred percent, unapologetically _you_. You were unwavering in that. And I love that, because I want to know you, Maya, the way I never let myself before."

"Aren't you sweet," Maya said. It should have sounded sarcastic, but it didn't. It helped that she punctuated it by rising up and kissing him.

Josh kissed her back with all the intensity she put into it. He kept one arm around her waist, tugging her flush against him. His other hand slid up her neck and back into her hair. Maya's small fists clutched at his collar, pulling herself up to him so she could stay in the kiss as long as possible. When his tongue stroked across her lip, she whimpered to let him in. He had made Maya Hart whimper with such little effort that he wanted nothing more than to keep going to figure out what other sounds he could draw out of her. They were disoriented by the kiss, forgetting where they were or that company was imminent. In fact, Josh might have forgotten his roommate's existent entirely if it wasn't at that moment that Hudson walked back into the apartment.

"I would ask how your night went, but it looks like yours is still going," Hudson replied as he passed by.

Josh broke away from Maya, licking his lips as he went. He glanced over at Hudson and got a wink in return. "We were just—"

"Yeah, I know what you were doing," Hudson said. "Don't mind me. I'm heading to bed. It was nice to meet you, Maya. I hope I'll see you around. Goodnight."

Then, Hudson was down the hall and behind his closed bedroom door.

"Well," Maya said, drawing Josh's attention back to her. "I should probably call it a night too. I outlasted my second party in a week. I could hibernate."

"Last one again," Josh said and smiled. "I hope it's not too forward to think it has anything to do with me."

"Not at all," Maya smiled back. "It has _everything_ to do with you."

"Honest."

"To a fault."

"Not possible," Josh shook his head.

"Oh, there is so much you don't know about me yet, Joshua Matthews," Maya said.

Josh rested his forehead to hers. "Then tell me."

"I want to, but not tonight," Maya said. "Although, there is a chance I might be free for coffee tomorrow if you're willing to wait until like three in the afternoon."

"How about you get a little extra sleep, wait til six, and make it dinner?" Josh countered.

Maya smiled, "Dinner it is."

"Great," Josh said.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow," Maya said, talking a step back, out of Josh's embrace.

"I'll _see_ you tomorrow," Josh corrected.

Mayas' head wobbled and she moved into him again, her hands sliding gentle fingers up each side of his neck. "One more for the road."

Maya darted up to capture his lips yet again. This time it was her that drew a wondrous sound from him as she nipped at his lip. This time her kiss lasted just long enough to make his head spin and leave him wanting more as she pulled away too soon and swept out of his apartment with a softly whispered goodbye. Josh ran a hand over his face as he was left alone in the empty room that still felt full of her presence. He was in so much trouble.

This was the start of something beyond amazing, he could feel it in his bones. What it was defied labels, because Maya Hart defied labels. Josh had no idea what he was getting himself into, but god if he didn't want it with everything he had. This had the makings of something beautiful. Before Josh had only been getting by, and, oh, he was glad that Maya had shown him another way.

-fin-


End file.
